battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeeky Boogy Doog
Zeeky Boogy Doog is the long-anticipated 4th episode of BFDIA. Teardrop makes a mistake which leads to her elimination. After W.O.A.H Bunch persuades two more people to join their team, the contestants have to make Dream Island. Plot The episode starts with Book, Firey, Tennis Ball and Gelatin on the Eiffel Tower. Book asks what the prize of the competition is going to be. Tennis Ball tells her that she doesn't know what it is, but Book says that she wishes that she did. Firey insults Book and says that he always thought she was "well read". He laughs at his own joke. Book gets angered and stabs him with Gelatin's freezing syringe. Then Book later asks Tennis Ball what the prize is, and he explains to Book that it is Dream Island. Book says she feels well informed. But the TB makes the same joke Firey did and said he thought she was "well read". She stabs TB with the syringe. The Puffball Speaker Box then tells everyone that it is time for Cake at Stake. Gelatin is confused, and doesn't know what she said. The Puffball Speaker Box says it even louder, but Gelatin and Book don't hear that either. The Puffball Speaker Box then tells Nickel to go get Firey, Book, Tennis Ball and Gelatin. Nickel says he can't because he can't climb the Eiffel Tower. Pin says that she can do it. She then shakes the tower as Book said it was a bad idea, only for Gelatin to use the "well read" joke on Pin, only to be frozen by the syringe. Gelatin, TB and Firey all fall off only for Book to fall down a hole that happens to be Golf Ball's secret factory. She then lands into a storage containing dream sauce. Pin keeps shaking the Eiffel Tower, even though Nickel tells her to stop because there is no-one on the tower anymore. Pin shakes the Eiffel Tower and it hits a poisoned Yellow Face, causing bugs to fall from his body, then it hits Ruby, shattering her, then the recommended characters, who all scream. Cake at Stake TV then announces that it is time for Cake at Stake, showing the overall statistics: Total votes: 2,871 Total likes: 1,521 Total dislikes: 1,350 Average votes per person: 718 Average likes per person: 380 Average dislikes per person: 338 Then TV shows the likes: Teardrop: 502 Pin: 335 Needle: 372 Coiny: 312 Match is surprised to see that Teardrop has 502 likes, then the scene cuts to her seeing Teardrop's total amount of likes, the most ever in BFDIA. The scene then cuts back to her standing in the row with the rest of Team No-Name looking at W.O.A.H. Bunch at Cake at Stake, with her wishing that she had that many likes. The scene later cuts to Fries telling Teardrop to spin the wheel, even though she got poisoned. Pencil interrupts Fries by telling that Teardrop is dead, and also tells that he is dead, but he is not really dead, since he got revived. Fries then tells that Gelatin gave him a dose of anti-poison, while the camera moves up to show the clouds moving to show the sky. Gelatin gets unfrozen by the sun, with him later saying "Eeew! Gross! Im all soggy!" while Firey submerges in the water as he gets unfrozen. Nickel later asks Gelatin if he has more anti-poison, which Gelatin answers by telling him that he only has enough anti-poison to revive one person. Nickel tells him that Teardrop should be revived since she has to spin the wheel, then Gelatin gives him the syringe with anti-poison and he uses it on Teardrop, who later eats him. Pencil asks what that is, and Gelatin tells her that the side-effects of anti-poison includes the eating of another contestant. Pencil then asks Fries who he ate, and he asks that he ate Spongy, which makes Pencil and Match happy. Teardrop then spins the wheel, and it lands on a 2-choice prize. The Puffball Speaker Box asks her to choose between immunity to the final 15 or a hand-powered recovery center. Pin then tells that Teardrop doesn't need immunity because everyone loves her. This causes Teardrop to choose the recovery center. Gelatin is about to run, when the new recovery center flattens him. Match and Pencil then complain on how Gelatin needs to work on his timing in life saving. (work in progress) ''Possible challenges and Prizes'' Challenges: *Bring Woody back to life *Melt Needle and Nickel (not Coiny) *Swim 200 AU *Get Rocky to barf again *Slaughter Snowball *Build the tallest pile of Scrabble tiles *Survive the first night *Find all of Ruby's sisters *Build Dream Island (challenge chosen) Prizes *A chance to go back in time 4 seconds *The ability to speak *Immunity to the final 15 or a hand-powered recovery center (recovery center chosen) *A chunk of flesh *$5,752,984 *4,745 paper-clips or a twig *An eliminated contestant rejoins *Blood infusion *Rearrangement of the teams Trivia *The title "Zeeky Boogy Doog" is a nod to the Demented Cartoon Movie. *This is the first (and currently only) episode in which someone got the most likes and most dislikes at the same time. *This is the first episode where BFDIA recommended characters were shown in the middle of the episode *This is the first delayed episode of BFDIA. *When you look closely at Gelatin after when Book takes the Cooling syringe from him, his eyes get cross-eyed. *When Pencil and Match helped Bubble get back to life but failed, the HPRC read "Not my Fault" for a split-second. *When Match enters Bubble's name in the HPRC again, she is shown to have three arms. *When Yellow Face advertises an important island(?), $19.95 changes into $99.95 for a split-second. *A new recovery center is introduced in this episode. *This episode contained a lot of deaths (mainly caused by Golf Ball and Book). *A goof is as GB falls into the lava, the ice syringe suddenly disappears. *At one point in the underground factory, Golf Ball's voice cracks. *This is the first time Cake at Stake doesn't have intro music. *This episode features the second longest Cake at Stake, losing only to Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. *This is the second time Pin sweats ooze. *When the Hand-powered Recovery Center doesn't recover Book, it has a Power Macintosh 6100 crash sound (with the pitch edited). *When Fries is complaining about the high pitched noise, Golf Ball still has her eyes closed, as if she was still dead. Although, this may have been because Golf Ball hated the noise too. *When the Eiffel Tower is shown, Tennis Ball and Firey are seen thawed and not frozen. *The challenge where the contestants have to find all of Ruby's 35 sisters is a nod to Cary's mini-season, ABCDEFG (A Battle Concerning Deliberately Elegant Fine Gems). *This is the first time Gelatin doesn't spin the wheel to choose the contest. *Firey didn't burn for 7 times in this episode. *This is the only episode of BFDIA where the recommended character winners did not appear at the end. Instead, they were all hit by the Eiffel Tower from 1:55 to 2:07. *In the intro for Battle for Nothing, Pin appears to be angry, unlike the regular intro for BFDIA, where she has a neutral expression. *Everytime puffball talks she appears to be talking to nickel. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes